Promised
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Can Yuffie cope with Vincents death? Can she forgive? Rated T for mild cursing Edited: 5/6/2012


**EDITED: 5/6/2012**

**This is a One-Shot. Please enjoy. I see that I've had hits but only one review. Come on people are you dead. Let me know if it's at okay.**

* * *

Vincent had given his life to save us all, to save me. How the Gods could be cruel, I wasn't sure. Wanting to curse the Gods for the torrent fate sent upon us.

My love, my life, my best friend was never coming back. This shouldn't have been how this story ends. Were we destined to drown in sorrow? Devastation left for the

living. Desperately clinging to the Dead.

Can someone tell me why? Why I feel so numb? Can you? Would you dare try?

The heart wrenching funeral took place only yards from our once warm loving home. All of us saying our final goodbyes to someone close to our hearts.. Even the

sky agreed, spilling tears from the heavens. All our friends were there, and countless people he had helped. He had saved the world after all. He was

a true hero. As I watch the casket be lowered, I tossed in a single white Lilly. He had always made it a point to get me one on my birthday. It was my

way of giving back. I have been in a terrible mess since he died. Everyone has tried to help but I only want them to leave me alone. I wonder often if he misses me?  
OoOoO

It's been three months, three lonely months. My life is nothing but bleak. A month after his death, I found out I was expecting.

Different emotions were dancing through my head. I needed him here. I screamed for him to come back? I wanted to tell him , he was

going to a father. I'm so lost, not knowing where to turn. He had been my light in the dark. My savior from evil.

We gave a different meaning to opposites attract. An angel and demon.

Making my way to his grave-site, like I have done countless times. I swear his presence still lingers here. It feels like he is touching my smooth skin.

Could it have been only the breeze. We can never be for sure? Maybe I'm wishful thinking but I will believe other wise.

I Bend over lightly touching the cold marble stone, tracing his name. I feel the tears spilling over once again. I start to speak out loud.

Hoping by some chance he can hear me in the wind.

"Vinnie, I...miss you. I want you here... I'm so lost without you... It's hard... Our bed is so cold without... You... keeping me warm." Falling to my knees,

clutching the stone as if it was my life line. Trying to keep sane. My heart was drowning. My life drowned in depression but I didn't care.

"You PROMISED! me everything would be alright but it's not... Cause you're not here... Why did you have to die? Don't you know your needed here. You hear

me? I NEED YOU HERE!" 'Calm down Yuffie. I was losing this battle of will'..." Guess what? We're going to become parents. I saw them. We're having twins. The doctor says everything looks great...Why

are you not here helping me? I can't do this alone."

"DAME you! You promised. You made me a promise. You were always a man of your word but you lied. Telling me everything would be alright, not to

worry Yuffie. So what happened? What went wrong?... Do you get it now?...I LOVE YOU! Do you here me?...I love you.

I was starting to feel cold and tired. So deciding it was time to get myself back home. I picked myself up, making my way down the dusty old path back to the house.

Opening the door, stepping through. Shutting it behind me. Walking over to lay down on the sofa, needing a short nap. Closing my eyes, sleep came easily, sending

me down into darkness.

Waking to light, it opened revealing a field of multi-color flowers. Taking a breath of warm spring air. Was this a dream? It felt so real. Looking around, a figure in red

came into view.. A face that I thought was lost to me for ever. I wanted to touch him. God did I ever miss him, the kisses, and touches. Missing

all the flaws he held. Who he was. It made him mine.

"Oh!God! Is that really you Vincent" I asked, scared that my mind was playing a cruel joke.

"Yes Yuffie."

"I miss you."

"As do I."

"Where are we?"

"This is apart of the Promise Land, A in-between of sorts. Like a dream. "

"So, this isn't real?"

"It is real. It was the only way I could see you. Aries helped. By the way she said to say HI."

"Tell her the same. So You really are dead?"

"Yes love I am."

"Why?"

"Destiny was all it ever was and always will be... I heard you today while you were visiting my grave. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"I need you with me. We need you. You promised me."

"I'm sorry."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY I'M SORRY! THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!. DAMMIT! YOU PROMISED!... EVERYTHING WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ALRIGHT! BUT YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

"Yuffie, I had no choice in this. It was my time to go back to the life stream. If I could be there with you, I would in a second. I will be waiting for you when it is your time. That is one promise that I will never break. Everything will be alright even if it's different from you had envisioned. I want to see you happy again."

Vincent wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into his chest. I could feel his breath tickling my neck. Melting into his embrace. I hugged him with all it was worth. Fearing he would fade if I dared let go. Tilting my head to look into his eyes.

He closed the distance, placing his lips on mine. God he tasted so good. Pouring all our passion into that one kiss. How we had missed each other. Breaking our kiss after a few intense minutes.

I buried my head in her chest. I hated to see her this way. I never wanted to leave her. She had saved me from myself, never thinking me as a monster. She showed me there was hope. Love was never wrong. I wanted to stay here longer but of course I had no say in the matter. At least she was safe. I knew I would watch over her and our children. All I wanted was for her to find the happiness she deserved.

"Yuffie"

"Ya Vinnie?"

"You have to wake up now."

"No I don't want to. I want to stay."

"Love, you have to. I will be here watching over you and our children. I want you find someone to that makes you happy."

"Never, you are what makes me happy."

"Yes you will. I will tell you this much, that in a few years, you will meet a man, who will share a part of my soul. He will make you happy. Always, remember, Yuffie...you mean the world to me. I will always love you. Don't ever doubt that. I have something for you. Your favorite flower, a Lilly. I promise to leave one for you on your every birthday."

I smelled the Lilly, holding it as if it was fragile glass. Looking back up, I smiled at the man I loved. Stepping on my tip-toes, I gave him one last kiss.

"Vincent, I love you. Always will. I will live life for you and our children. I will never love another like I do you.

"Yuffie, I love you too! now wake up."

Everything started fading, I swear I saw him smile. Blinking my eyes trying to adjust to the light. Remembering my dream I sat up. Feeling something in my hand, I looked down. There in my hand was the Lilly Vincent had gave me. A true smile crape on my tear-stained face. He had really been there. I now know everything would be fine. I would always love him but I could move on now. I would see him again someday. "Thank you my love. I will always love you." I whispered.

* * *

**What did you think? To much fluffy? I like it when Vincent is a little OOC and Yuffie acts not so hyper but if you don't, then eat a hot dog. :p**


End file.
